Pink Jelly
by Dragon Pants
Summary: Well do you remember the night before? No all I remember is like Pink Jelly...


So you know the party in HSM right before school starts again, when Troy is talking to Jason, and you hear the line "I don't know, all I remember is like Pink Jelly..." Ever wonder what that conversation was about? Well this is my take on it, It's going to have hints of slash.

This is the first thing I've written for straight on the computer and not written on paper first.

**Pink Jelly**

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy Bolton was sitting casually on his desk, feet on the chair, talking to Jason who was standing right next to him, "So," he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, "I had a dream last night, and you were in it."

Jason gave him a questioning look, "And? Do you remember the night before, dreams always have something to do with the night before."

"I don't know, all I remember is like pink Jelly and Blond hair..."

"Weird."

"Yeah, it was like you, and this other guy, who had blond hair, and I was like Trapped in a tower, and you were completing to try and free me."

"So you had a prince charming dream, except that you were the damsel in distress?" Jason raised one brow delicately.

"Yeah, I guess, told you it was weird."

"Huh. And how old are you?"

"Anyways, there were like stairs going up the side, but they were made out of this like pink jelly thing, and you tried climbing up it, but when you got like halfway there, you just kind of fell through, then you were like trapped at the bottom of it."

The other boy, who was incredibly claustrophobic shuddered at the thought of being encased in pink jelly.

"You had to like fight your way through it, and then you got back out to the open air, and you were like gasping for breath, on the ground, And the other guy, threw his hat at you, and laughed so hard. Then another person showed up, like a girl, she was blonde too."

"So far, it's me, you and two blond people?"

"Yeah, just wait it gets worse. So this girl now, she kind of flips he hair, and as it's like shining from the flip, then it turns into a horses mane! But it's not like a real horse, it's got wing! But not normal Pegasus wings they were like ant wings, from outer space, except HUGE... Like you could fit an army on them, and this boy climbs on and the horse-thing doesn't use its wings to fly, it uses them to hover above the jelly, but uses it to walks up to the window.

"That is one fucked up fairy tale, man."

"Well, then you know how horses can walk up stairs, but not down? Well now the Horse can't get DOWN the pink jelly stairs. So the blond boy yells down to you, and you refuse to help him get me down"

Jason smirked, "Sounds about right."

Troy glared at him, so next time I'm dying, you won't be my prince charming on a white horse?"

"Probably not, but finish your dream the bells about to ring."

"Okay, so then you're down there laughing, and then the other guy says fine that they don't need to climb down, that they can survive in the tower on love and love alone."

"What? What kind of ending to a dream is that, no falling endlessly, no appearing in school naked, thats lame."

"Well, you wanted to know the end," Troy trailed off looking someplace far away, truth be told, that wasn't the end of the dream, the dream had gotten much more... heavy after the boy climbed in the window, but he wasn't about to tell one of his basketball buddies that.

Snapping fingers broke Troy out of his reverie, Jason was still waving his hand in front of his face, "What was THAT about?"

"Ah..." Troy ran his hand to is hair, then the bell rang, and the other boy ran to his seat.

Just as he was about to sit down, he saw a flash of blond, remembering his dream, he turned to look, that just had to be the person, it had to be. All he saw though was Ryan Evan, before Troy could even begin to comprehend this new information, a sharp voice broke his thoughts, "Mr. Bolton, Especially our winter musicale..." Darbus droned on a bit, but Troy was already trying to remember who that flash of blond belonged to.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Yeah I know that whole thing couldn't have taken place in between bells, and I know that I left some things out (Like Troy talking to Sharpay), but other wise, that was what I could come up with.


End file.
